fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
PROJECT X
Project X '''PROJECT X: The Global X-Division Invitational '''is an upcoming RRW special event. Project X is a 32 man single elimination tournament. The winner of the tournament will be crowned the first ever tri-branded X-Division Champion. 9 men will compete from each of Chaos, Survival, and Uprising, and 5 men will compete from OPW. Participants by Seed #Apollo Crews #Cesaro #Tommy End #Drago #Kota Ibushi #Kurt Angle #Chris Sabin #Andrew Everett #Will Ospreay #Tyler Breeze #Alex Shelley #Eric Young #Drew Gulak #KUSHIDA #Alberto del Rio #Cien Almas #Tyson Kidd #Cody Rhodes #Cedric Alexander #Trevor Lee #Jack Gallagher #Dalton Castle #Kane #Matt Sydal #TJ Perkins #Seiya Sanada #ACH #Rob Van Dam #Jack Swagger #Jack Evans #Viktor #Rey Mysterio BRACKET ROUND OF 32 Tyler Breeze (10) vs Seiya Sanada (26) Cien Almas (16) vs Apollo Crews (1) Alex Shelley (11) vs Jack Gallagher (21) Chris Sabin (7) vs Jack Evans (30) Trevor Lee (20) vs Rey Mysterio (32) Jack Swagger (29) vs TJ Perkins (25) Kurt Angle (6) vs Eric Young (12) Tyson Kidd (17) vs Rob Van Dam (28) Cesaro (2) vs Drew Gulak (13) Will Ospreay (9) vs ACH (28) Kane (23) vs Viktor (31) KUSHIDA (14) vs Cody Rhodes (18) Alberto del Rio (15) vs Cedric Alexander (19) Dalton Castle (22) vs Kota Ibushi (5) Drago (4) vs Matt Sydal (24) Tommy End (3) vs Andrew Everett (8) ROUND OF 16 Tyler Breeze (10) vs Apollo Crews (1) Alex Shelley (11) vs Chris Sabin (7) Trevor Lee (20) vs TJ Perkins (25) Kurt Angle (6) vs Tyson Kidd (17) Cesaro (2) vs Will Ospreay (9) Kane (23) vs KUSHIDA (14) Alberto del Rio (15) vs Dalton Castle (22) Drago (4) vs Tommy End (3) QUARTERFINALS Apollo Crews (1) vs Chris Sabin (7) TJ Perkins (25) vs Kurt Angle (6) Will Ospreay (9) vs KUSHIDA (14) Dalton Castle (22) vs Tommy End (3) SEMIFINALS Apollo Crews (1) vs TJ Perkins (25) Will Ospreay (9) vs Tommy End (3) ROUND OF 32 '''[[PROJECT X Week One|WEEK ONE]] ''' Kane defeated Viktor TJ Perkins defeated Jack Swagger Alberto del Rio defeated Cedric Alexander Tommy End defeated Andrew Everett '''[[PROJECT X Week Two|WEEK TWO]] ''' Tyson Kidd defeated Rob Van Dam Chris Sabin defeated Jack Evans Tyler Breeze defeated Seiya Sanada Kurt Angle defeated Eric Young '''[[PROJECT X Week Three|WEEK THREE]] ''' Alex Shelley defeated Jack Gallagher Cesaro defeated Drew Gulak KUSHIDA defeated Cody Rhodes Apollo Crews defeated Cien Almas '''[[PROJECT X Week Four|WEEK FOUR]] ''' Will Ospreay defeated ACH Trevor Lee defeated Rey Mysterio Drago defeated Matt Sydal Dalton Castle defeated Kota Ibushi ROUND OF 16 '''[[PROJECT X Week Five|WEEK FIVE]] ''' KUSHIDA defeated Kane Chris Sabin defeated Alex Shelley Dalton Castle defeated Alberto del Rio Tommy End defeated Drago '''[[Project X Week Six|WEEK SIX]]''' Kurt Angle defeated Tyson Kidd TJ Perkins defeated Trevor Lee Will Ospreay defeated Cesaro Apollo Crews defeated Tyler Breeze QUARTERFINALS '''[[Project X Week Seven|WEEK SEVEN]]''' Apollo Crews defeated Chris Sabin TJ Perkins defeated Kurt Angle Will Ospreay defeated KUSHIDA Tommy End defeated Dalton Castle SEMIFINALS '''WEEK EIGHT''' TJ Perkins vs Apollo Crews '''WEEK NINE''' Will Ospreay vs Tommy End '''FINALS''' '''WEEK TEN'''